Her Purple Eyes
by midnightsun506975
Summary: The Golden Trio are in their 7th year at Hogwarts,the school re-opens for students who didn't get a proper school year.Harry and Ron become suspicious when Malfoy and Hermione start being friends.Something special will open secrets not meant to be reveald
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story accept for maybe some background or extra people, other than that I own nothing. It belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling.**

**This is my first story so people, please be nice!!! NO FLAMES!!! Just correct me on things that need to be done. Reviews will be taken to heart. I hope you enjoy!!!**

**-$ydney**

"I love you." he told me, I already knew this though, he told me every day on the phone.

"As I do you." we both wanted to stay together, but his parents would be here soon. What would they do if they found a mudblood in their son's bed? I kissed him once more before having to leave foor my house.

"I have to go, I love you! See you at school!" I called out his back door just before disapperating off his lawn. I felt the weird pull of apperation but ignored it, because I was too happy. Once I got to my yard, I silently went inside, trying not to wake my parents. Why does blood have to matter? Why isn't my blood just as pure as his? Just because my parents aren't magic I'm teased all the time. I HATE being a mudblood! I went upstairs to my room, not stepping on the creaking stair. It's just not fair that I have to stay away from him for so long! It's so infuriating!!! FUCK!! I slammed the door! I quickly conjured up a glass of water as an excuse. I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me.

"Oh! Hermione! That slam scared me and your father! What happened?" my mum said, obviously frightened.

"I just went down to get a glass of water and accidentally slammed the door shut." I answered smoothly. Damn, I'm getting good at lying.

"Oh, alright. Just go to sleep now." mum said yawning.

"Kay, night mum." I said just before she shut the door.

That night I fell asleep happy, thinking of my secret lover, the only one other than me that knew I had purple eyes.

Draco Malfoy.

**Don't worry this is just the prologue, chapters will be much, much longer. I will try to update as much as possible, but I'm sorry I can't make _any_ promises considering how school affects me. When reviewing, please, NO FLAMES!!!**


	2. King's Cross Station

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters so far, so everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me. meh.**

**Please NO FLAMES when reviewing!!! I would like to know what I can improve on though. To answer any questions, this is after the war so Voldie is dead. (Voldie) :D**

**-$ydney****

* * *

**

I arrived at King's Cross Station at about 11:35, and hurried to platforms 9 and 10. I quickly went through the barrier and started searching for Harry and Ron. _That was easy enough,_ I thought seeing a big group of people with fiery red hair. They spotted me not a moment later, then I realized Harry was with them. Suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug from Mrs. Weasley, and once she let go everyone was hugging me. Ron, Harry, Fred(whom I would not of killed in the 7th book), George, Ginny, and even Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione! How was your summer?" Ginny asked me when they decided to let me breath.

"Brilliant!" I answered, "Me and my parents went to America!" I lied easily.

"Really? How was it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Great! But how about we talk about it on the train? I should catch up with Fred and George before they have to go back to their joke shop."

"Okay! I'll get us a seat! Come on Harry!" Ginny shouted over the other families saying their goodbyes. I had become very good friends with Fred and George after the war. I had even made some of their products, I mainly made their love potions. But Ron and Harry don't know I work for them.

"How's our-"

"favorite little-"

"genius?" I heard my favorite twins voice's come from behind me.

"I'm great you guys!" I said turning around to face them. Two really big goofy grins on their faces. "Uh-Oh. What did you two do now?" I asked them, knowing they did something.

"How do you know? How come every time we have a surprise planned she always knows were about to do something special!?!?!" Fred started, going on about me being psychic.

"Because you are always planning something 'special' when you have those stupid grins on your faces" I said, interrupting him. They both started to look fake-hurt and started to fake cry.

"I fought-" (thought)

"you were-"

"our fwend-" (friend)

"Mya? How could you do dis tow uwss?!?!" they said the last part together. (do this to us)

"I'm so sowwy!!!" I decided to play along, "Fweddikins? Gowgie? Pwease fowgive me!!!" I said, talking like a baby. (so sorry, Fred, George, please forgive me)

They looked at each other for a moment then smiled, "We fowgive you Mya!!!" they said in unison.

Then we joined into a group hug and started saying things like, 'you guys are the best ever!' and I love you guys!'. But then I had to say bye and get on the train. I promised Fred and George I would come visit their shop during hogsmeade visits. They told me my surprise would have to wait until then, but the good thing is that they secretly gave me some firewhiskey, secretly as in Mrs. Weasly did not see. They had also given me some puking pastels to give to Snape (again, another I did not want dead). When we all got on the train and into a compartment, I told them about my 'trip' to America, then shortly after I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but homework is literally killing me. I wish I could update more but school really isn't helping. If anyone has ideas for chapters, please let me know! Writers block is definitely not my favorite. Thank you to anyone who reads this, I hope everyone is having more fun than I am!! And again, PLEASE NO FLAMES in your reviews!!!**

**-$ydney **


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Hey to anyone who is reading this right now!!! Please NO FLAMES in reviews, they make me sad. If you have an idea for an up coming chapter or something to put in the story please tell me!!! I will seriously consider your ideas!!! :D**

**-$ydney **

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up!" I heard Ginny, Harry, and Ron say, trying to shake me awake.

"Alright! I'm up!" I answered, rubbing my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"And you complain to me about being a heavy sleeper." Ron said, making us laugh. We got of the train and waited for a carriage. I saw Draco and his goons coming towards us. _He had better behave, _I thought.

" Well, well, well, look who it is. Potty, Weasel, the Weaselette, and My- Granger." Draco said, making all of us furious. Including me, he almost called me his nickname for me in public.

"Sod off Malferret!" Ron called to him, trying to defend us.

"Always using the same insults Weasel. You should try and make up some more." _Oh Draco, you really shouldn't antagonize Ron._

"I'm warning you Malfoy, if you do-" Draco cut him off.

"What could you do to me? Honestly, I'm a far better wizard than you are." _Draco, please stop._

"Malfoy, just leave us alone!" Ginny said.

"Oh! The Weaselette _can_ talk!" _Don't mess with Ginny, you will regret it Draco. _Just then a carriage pulled up. Me, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all got in, leaving Draco behind us.

* * *

We pulled up to the school after about 20 minutes of sitting, bored in a carriage. Once we got into the Great Hall, the 1st years were sorted, and Dumbledore started his yearly speech. (No, Dumbledore is not dead. I tried to write this without him, but I just couldn't stand it.)

"Now, before you all eat a delicious meal made by our house elves, I would like to announce our new Head Boy and Girl." The whole room got silent, apparently Dumbledore had that effect on people. "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" There were some gasps of shock that Dumbledore would actually put these two in charge of the Head's duties. They would have to agree on things! Little did they know, Hermione and Draco were jumping for joy on the inside. They would get to see each other a lot more than usual.

"WHAT!?!" Ron shouted, jumping out of his seat. He thought we were pretty much dating after I kissed him during the war, he told practically everyone who would even listen. And there's the fact that people were always saying that Head Boy and Girl shared a common room of their own.

"Would you please sit down, Mr. Weasley." Snape called out, a few Slytherins laughed.

"Yes Professor." he answered groggily, then Dumbledore decided to continue his speech.

"Instead of my normal speech, I would like to just say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! That is all."

"I think Dumbledore has finally lost his marbles." Ron muttered. Ginny and Harry laughed.

I simply answered, "You just noticed? You know he borrowed a knitting magazine from my mother, and has repeatedly told me that he hates grape juice." and at that we all laughed just as dinner appeared.

"Excuse me everyone!" Dumbledore shouted over the students talking. "I would like to have a word with the Head Boy and Head Girl after dinner." I wondered what he wanted to tell us.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, people started leaving, and soon enough, almost the whole Great Hall was empty. I told Ginny to wait for me outside the door as I stood up. I noticed it was just me, Draco, and Dumbledore now so I started to walk to the teacher's table, Draco following suit.

"What was it you wanted to tell us Professor?" I asked.

"Oh, just that you two must get along well this year, as you will be sharing a common room." he answered simply.

"Seriously?" I said, wondering if he was on drugs.

"Seriously." he said.

"Okay, but where is it Professor?" I asked.

"It is on the 4th floor behind the painting of the Dragon and the treasure." he said.

"But what's the password?" Draco wondered, I was about to ask the same thing.

"What do you want it to be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ummm… what do you think of Mystérieux Dr- Malfoy?" I asked him.

"The French word for Mysterious?" he asked me.

"Yes, do you like it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it fits." he answered.

"Then its settled, Mystérieux is your new password." he smiled at us, with that little twinkle he always has in his eye. "You may go to your common room now, you will find a list of Head's duties on the coffee table. Goodnight."

"Let's go then." I said to Draco.

"You speak French?"

"Et vous?" (Do you?)

"Peut-être."(Maybe)

"Bien sûr, comme il ne semble."(Sure does seem like it.)

"Eh bien, alors je ne."(Well, then I do.)

"Votre pire que Voldie!"(Your worse than Voldie!)

"Votre n'a pas peur de son nom?"(Your not afraid of his name?)

"La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même."(Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.)

"How are you so smart?"

"I stole that line from Dumbledore."

"Your still, like, a genius!"

"Je aimer ton bêtise." (I love your stupidity)

"I only heard the first part."

"Oh, shut up."

"Ooooo! Granger can be mean!"

"Va-t'en avant que je vous hex!"(Go away before I hex you!)

"Hey! Hermione, come on, lets go to the common room and get away from Mal-ferret." Ginny said, practically popping up out of nowhere.

"Oh, ummm Ginny, the Heads share a common room." I told her.

"What?!? Dumbledore is crazy enough to let Malfoy live in the same living quarters as you!?!"

"Apparently he is."

"Still here!" Draco said.

"Shut up!" me and Ginny said in unison.

"Alright! I just don't like being insulted!"

"I'm going to my new room Gin, see you later."

"Just tell me if he gives you a problem. Remember what my Bat-Bogey hex did to Ron?"

"Coarse I remember, who could forget?"

"True. I'll see you later 'Mione."

"Are you ever coming?"

"Malfoy, you have to admit the mudblood has a social life too."

"Oh, I know, but still you don- she's gone! Let's go!" and with those words, we ran straight to our new common room.

"Mystérieux." I said quickly, wanting to go inside as soon as possible. Once we stepped through the portrait, his lips eagerly crashed onto mine. But what started as a few kisses, easily became a full-out snogging session. And after awhile, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to the people that have reviewed my story, Maloanne and halogirl810! Anyways if you enjoy my story please review, it makes me more confident and loved! If there's something I messed up on, tell me, I will fix it for you. I love you people that are reading my story!!!**

**-$ydney**


	4. Double Potions

**Hey people! Sorry it's taking so long to update, I'm grounded from the computer right now, so I have to do this secretly. Thank you so much for your reviews people! They really make me feel better!! : )**

* * *

Hermione proceeded into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat next to Ginny, with Ron and Harry across from them.

"So, Hermione, did Malfoy try anything funny last night?" Ginny asked.

"No, he actually called a truce for the time that we are both Heads. But I think it's going to be harder for me, having to be civil to ferret." I said, hoping to avoid further questioning.

"Really? He didn't try to torment you till you screamed?" she asked, obviously _very _surprised.

"Nope, surprisingly." I told her. _Wow, I'm a great liar now._

"Really? Cause he's staring at you."

"What?" I asked looking for him at the Slytherin table. I spotted him, staring at me with those beautiful, mesmerizing, silver eyes. I gave him a look that said, 'Stop staring or you'll give us away!!!' Then, he tried to focus on what Crabbe and Goyle were talking about, but he kept glancing at me. Ron and Harry looked ready to kill.

"Well, he stopped looking now, so lets move on to a happier subject. Like, ummm, the holiday stuff I get to plan! Like Christmas and Halloween!!" I said, hoping to get Ginny started on _parties. _Her _favorite _subject.

"You get to plan parties!?! You have to let me help!!!" I knew she'd be excited, I know her so well. J

"I pinky promise I will let you help Gin." I said.

"You had better keep this!"

"I have to, it's a pinky promise! Duh!"

"Wow." Harry said randomly.

"What?!?" me and Ginny said defensively.

"You guys still use pinky promises?"

"Ummm… duh Harry!!!" we said in unison.

"But, little kids do that, and your Hermione, you're the adultish one of us, you don't pinky promise…" he keeps mumbling things like that…

"Harry, Hermione can have fun too. Besides, we were being stupid on purpose." Ginny told him.

"I wasn't Gin!!!" I responded to her comment.

"Oh… sorry Mione!!!"

"That wasn't nice Ginny!!!" Ron and Harry looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ummm… Hermione, are you okay???" Ron asked, worriedly.

"Yes, what would make you think I'm not okay?" I asked.

"Err…"

"I'm kidding!!!"

"Thank god!!!" Harry and Ron said together. Me and Gin laughed.

"You actually believed me?!?!" I asked, really surprised.

"NO! I was just playing along Mione!"

"Yeah, sure, Ron."

"We had better get to double potions you guys." Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, Harry's right, we had better go now, Snape will have a fit." insert sigh here…

_*Later in Potions…*_

"Professor, Hermione most likely knows the answer, it's a pity not to ask her." Harry said, talking back to Snape yet again. Hermione, surprisingly, had not been paying attention all class.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, and five points from Gryffindor for back talking a teacher. And as for you Ms. Granger, where would you find a bezoar?" Snape asked. (in a goat's stomach!)

"I don't know." she answered simply. There were gasps all around the room, including from Snape, which was very funny to hear.

"Ms. Granger, does not know the answer." then Snape started to laugh. He laughed, Snape burst out laughing.

"Umm… Professor? Do you want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?" Pansy Parkinson asked, scared for his mental health.

"No! I'm fine! You may remain seated!" he laughed again.

"Honestly Snape, its not that funny, and its not nice to laugh at people either." Hermione said. (insert more gasps here...)

"Ms. Granger, detention!"

"For what?!?!"

"For being rude!"

"I'm not being rude! I simply stated that its not nice to laugh at people!"

"You still have detention!"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" and with that, she stood up, and left the class without another word.

"Did Hermione Granger just leave class?" Pansy asked.

"I think so." said Blaise Zambini.

"Wow." said about everyone in the room… except for Snape. J

* * *

**Do you like it??? Please give reviews! They make me feel better and give me the courage to continue!!! If you think of something that I could use in the story, please tell me! I could use some help!!! I thought I'd throw in a little bit of badass Mione to make the story a little more exciting… I would like to also thank all of my reviewers: Maloanne, halogirl810, Brittni2009, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, and !** **Anywayz, I hope everyone is enjoying this story that I'm putting so much work into right now! LUV YA!!!**

**-$ydney!!!**


End file.
